The war has ended:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:May 6 2014
Blog Post made by UTG with his Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 account Ok there is some important news. You see the invasion of this wiki has ended. The Fantendo leaders although corrupt(though the lesser of two evils when compared to UmG which is why I temporarily teamed up with them during the invasion), used rational thought and decided to discontinue the invasion since UMG is now out of power on this wiki. That means that they do not want to risk losing their own power. They went to war against this wiki because of UMG's Sockpuppeting being a threat to their wiki, but now that UMG is overthrown, they want to end the war because if they continue to invade, it will be a threat to thier power. Although they wish to have this wiki brought under control to prevent their users from escaping to this democratic wiki on behalf of the right to spread their own ideas, they realize that for now, ending war is the best strategy to help them stay in power(although their power is weakening because people will eventually discover this democratic wiki and they will see it as fair.) But you may ask, What is the proof that Fantendo is ending the war? And the proof is This blog post. Most of the Fantendo leaders agreed on that blog postto discontinue the invasion of this with the exception of User:Lumoshi, who continued to intervene afterward but then hasn't for about two days which means that he probably decided to stop intervening. More evidence to prove this is that I contacted Arend on A day with Bowser Jr Wiki asking if he would end the war and he didn't respond. And so I take it as a yes, he doesn't want the war to continue. But although they are discontinuing the invasion right now do not think of it as a permanent end to this wiki getting invaded by a foreign empire. Think of it as a suspension. Because they eventually want to invade this wiki again. Just not right now. It is like a Villian admitting defeat so that they can come up with a future plan. That is why the Fantendo leaders are still banned. They are still a threat and they probably will eventually come back and invade. Proof that the Fantendo leaders are a threat to this wiki If you check the block log of this wiki, you will see that Fantendo has invaded this wiki PRIOR to knowing that UMG sockpuppeted. They invaded this wiki BEFORE we all knew that UMG was evil. That means that they do not invade this wiki purely for the sake of UMG being evil, they invade for their advantage because this wiki is bad (in their eyes) simply for being a democracy. Because by being a democracy the users that contribute on the Fantendo dictatorship, that are forced to make articles that the Fantendo leaders agree with, will see this wiki as an opportunity. Because this wiki allows users to have Freedom to spread their own ideas even if others disagree with it. Therefore they must be banned unless if UMG comes back. If UMG comes back, then we will team up with the Fantendo invaders. Because Kyle Harrison is more evil and demonic than the Fantendo leaders. The Fantendo leaders are common criminals yet UMG is like the devil. I'll explain more in the next section. Reasons why we should team up with Fantendo in case UMG comes back This section will tell you the reasons why UMG is much worse than the Fantendo leaders. You see, the Fantendo leaders are OPENLY bad, people KNOW that they are tyranical dictators that do not allow them to spread their own ideas. They are just to afraid to say so in fear of getting banned on Fantendo. UMG on the other hand is the worst because if you see him on the outside, you will see him as the good guy. "The Worst bad guys are the bad guys who decieve others that are good because more people will follow them and they will therefore be able to cause more harm than the obvious bad guys." UTG/Jacob Harrison. Another reason is because UMG has done Sockpuppeting. Therefore able to cause more harm by being able to do things for his own advantage. Thirdly, UMG has done much more harm at a personal level. For example when you analyze what the Fantendo leaders have done, although you would probably be morally disgusted by it, you would have a slight understanding that they are doing harm to their enemies. They are not family members or close friends to them. They are their enemies. UMG on the other hand, betrayed me and the entire Harrison Family when he made that game on Fantendo using his User:Mario 2124 sockpuppet account where the Harrison Family were the main antagonist just to prevent Dannywaving from figuring out on Devientart that The Person who Has Mario 2124 as their devientart username is the same as the person who spread a rumor on wikia that Danjywaving has died. Because of betraying us, the Harrison Family overthrew UMG from his long lasting position of being Prime Minister of the Harrison Family. UMG has done more harm at a personal level then Fantendo leaders have ever done. During the time when I was tricked into believing that UMG was good, Arend has done harm to Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. However when Arend harmed this wiki I just felt angry. When I discovered that Mario 2124 was a Sockpuppet, it made me feel angry and betrayed. Therefore that proves that UMG is worse and if he returns, we should temporarily team up with Fantendo. 5 Comments You...you lied to me? You were NEVER working on our side, Ultimate Toad Gamer! YOU NEVER WERE!! May 10 by Flip The Frog Ultimate Goomba Gamer: First of all, for some reason when I click on the reply button it doesn't work so I have to comment here. About what you said about me becoming a politition, that is a potential career that I can have. On the other hand, if I spend so much time campaigning, I might not have enough time to spread my political ideas. So maybe I should be a political scientist to allow somebody who agrees with my political philosophy to become a polition. Anyway about what you said about Arend, you do have a good point. I thought that Arend would want to end the war because he didn't respond, which means that he wants to ignore the entire war which means that he wants it to end. On the other hand, he could be tricking me that he wants to end the war. He might want me to ignore any future plans he has. So his contibutations on Fantendo and on other EOMI's must be checked to see if he is planning something so that we can stop his plans. The problem is that I will have to be busy being the President of this wiki. So since you are the Vice President and less busy, how about you check Arend's contributations on Fantendo and elsewhere to discover what secret plans he might be having. I also suggest that we make a blog post on wikia community central to promote a rule against harming another community and if a user does it, they will get a warning, and if they do it after the warning, they get globally banned. This will stop Arend and the other Fantendo leaders from taking over Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. And about banning good users, good point, they should be banned quickly in order to make this wiki have the best security. The one exception should be Lumoshi. I know what you are thinking. "Isn't he the most eager to get involved and invade this wiki?" Yes that is true. He mainly wants him and the other users unbanned, because he wants them to be able to invade this wiki easily. So therefore, we should keep him unbanned because he will think that he and the other Fantendo users are not banned. It is a trick which will ensure that this wiki will have a good security. Anyway, UGG I promoted your account to Admin, Burocrat, and Rollback. May 7 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Yes I am right about banning the fantendo leaders quickly because it contributes to this wiki having the best security which means that we should ban the remaning Fantenod leaders that are currently unbanned. But you are wrong by saying that we shouldn't ban Lumoshi. He might have already suspected this and might be tricking us that if he is unbanned, he will think that the other users are unbanned. He could have suspected this plan and might be trying to trick us. Therefore Lumoshi should be banned for the security and stability of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. The fact that you think otherwise makes me wonder if you are secretly a Fantendo puppet leader who was somehow bribed by them to have this wiki not have the best securyty so it can be conquered by them. Just like Parax is on Super mario Fanon. Again, I am starting to wonder if you are a secret Fantendo puppet. May 8 by Ultimate Goomba Gamer 2 Yes I do agree that we should continue to ban all the Fantenod leaders becasue they are a threat to this wiki, with the exeption of Lumoshi because it is a good strategy of a trick. Ifh e is not banned, he will think that the other Fantenod leaders are not banned, and will therefore not invade this wiki. And HOW DARE you call be a secret FANTENDO PUPPET. I mean HELLO, I have batlted in a banning war on this wiki against a Fantendo puppet leader who was actually our cousin, ULG/HEnry Harrison. If I was a Fantendo agent how do you explain the fact that I BATTLED AGAINST a fantendo agent. And how do you explain hte fact that back during the time before I discovered that umG was bad, I battled against Arend on Un Mario wiki. IF I was a secret Fantendo agent, WHy would I battle against the leader of Fantendo. If you insult me ONE MORE TIME, you will be banned for a year May 8 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 This is a great blog post Jacob. You are very good at giving speeches. Maybe somewhat you'll become a democrat politition and save the United States from the evil Republicans. But anyway, there are some things that I should tell you. First of all, Arend might be trying to Trick you that he doesn't want to continue the war. You shouldn't take it as a yes that he won't continue the war because he didn't respond. He might be trying to trick you that he doesn't want to continue the war. He might be pretending to ignore the situation when in reality he is planning a devious plan to conquer this wiki. So I would advise to to check his contributations on the wikis that you know he contributes on to see if he is making any evil plans. Therefore In case he might be planning something, we will know how to stop the plan. And second of all, while you have successfully banned some Fantendo leaders you see as a threat to this wiki, you haven't banned all of them yet. For example Lumoshi isn't banned. I advise you that when a bunch of trouble-makers are unbanned, you should ban all of them them again immediately. Do not treat it like it something you can take your time to complete. The quicker the completion, the safer the security and stability of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. And thirdly, since you want me to be the Vice President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki, you should promote my account right now to Admin, Rollback and Burocrat. May 6 2014 by Ultimate Goomba Gamer 2